1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor inspection apparatus and an inspection method using the apparatus, and, in particular, to a semiconductor inspection apparatus and an inspection method using the apparatus which is suitable for inspection of a semiconductor chip, having spherical connection terminals, and a semiconductor device (to-be-inspected device).
Recently, a semiconductor device is demanded to have a higher density, a higher speed and to be miniaturized. In order to meet the demand, a mounting method in which a plurality of semiconductor chips, each of which is not sealed by a package (a bare chip so-called), or a plurality of semiconductor devices of the BGA (Ball Grid Array) structure are directly loaded on a circuit substrate has been used.
In this mounting method, if one of the thus-arranged plurality of bare chips or semiconductor devices has a defect, the entire apparatus is defective. Accordingly, high reliability is demanded for the individual bare chips or semiconductor devices.
Therefore, an inspection of examining as to whether or not the individual bare chips or semiconductor devices function normally has been important.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as an inspection method for a semiconductor device (hereinafter, a bare chip which is not sealed with resin and a semiconductor device which is sealed with resin are generically referred to as `semiconductor devices`) which has spherically projecting spherical connection terminals on the bottom surface thereof, various inspection methods have been proposed and have been performed practically.
When performing an electrical operation inspection on such a type of semiconductor device, inspection needles of an inspection apparatus are caused to come into contact with the spherical connection terminals. It is necessary to perform electrical connection inspection of the respective spherical connection terminals with a little deterioration of the spherical connection terminals as possible. Further, high reliability and low-cost inspection is demanded.
As a semiconductor inspection apparatus in the related art, for example, there is an apparatus using a semiconductor test socket. This semiconductor socket is arranged so as to use probes (inspection needles) and thus inspect electrical operation of a semiconductor device. In this inspection method, a plurality of probes are arranged on an inspection substrate for corresponding to the plurality of spherical connection terminals formed on the bottom surface of the semiconductor device. In this inspection method, the extending ends of the probes are caused to directly come into contact with the spherical connection terminals and inspection is performed.
That is, this semiconductor test socket has the plurality of probes which are provided in the same arrangement as that of the plurality of spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device. These probes have U-shaped bending portions, respectively. When the extending ends of the probes come into contact with the spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device and are pressed, the bending portions bend and damage to the spherical connection terminals is reduced.
However, when electrical inspection of the semiconductor device is performed in the above-described probe inspection method, because the heights of the spherical connection terminals vary from each other, a case where connection with the probe may not be sufficient occurs. Thereby, inspection accuracy may be degraded.
Further, although the U-shaped bending portions are provided, when the extending ends of the probes come into contact with the spherical connection terminals, the shapes of the spherical connection terminals, which are formed of solder, may be changed.